Angel
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: (Ranma 1/2 cross. Evangelion)
1. Chapter 1

Angel  
  
BY: Seraphim Doan  
  
Disclaimer: You want one? Well go to my website to get a disclaimer. There's a bunch of them. You know what's the best one so far? It's: "Get real. Like I'm rich enuff to own any copyrights to these characters."  
  
Created: 1999  
  
Revised: Oct 21, 01  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma suddenly woke up as he ignores the throbbing pain in his head. While his muscles called out and refusing to neither move nor budge. His eyes were still close; it didn't adjust to the bright light. It felt as if he had just fought a Katari. The sound of gunshots started to resonate causing Ranma more headaches.  
  
Boom, Boom.  
  
The sound of gunshots stop as it came directly in front of him. Ranma turn his head toward the direction of the sound originated and slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Hello mister.-" Said the man in a lab coat looking like a doctor. He had a clipboard stretch arm length so that he could read it. He carefully flips over the papers that were on the clipboard as he read the information held within.  
  
"-Ranma." Ranma completed the doctor sentence for him.  
  
"Oh? Ranma. um what's your last name?"  
  
"Just Ranma."  
  
"Oh a ronin?" The doctor asked as he gave a startling little emphasis on the word ronin.  
  
"What's wrong being a ronin?" Ranma replied back as he gave an equal amount of emphasis on the word ronin all the while glaring toward the doctor daring him to say something about it.  
  
The doctor was unable to talk. The question Ranma had just given him was unexpected. Plus for the matter made the doctor think, "What wrong with being a ronin?"  
  
"Um nothing. when the police brought you in here we thought you were dead. We were wrong when we check for your vital sign. So um the police said that they found you dehydrated, worn out, and you had many bruises and burnt mark. Care to explain what happen mister Ranma?"  
  
"No, I don't care. Here's my insurance company," Said Ranma as he gave the doctor his insurance id card. The doctor was skeptical but he took the Ranma insurance card. He then stared for an unusual amount of time at the card that Ranma had handed over.  
  
After several second Ranma was incline to ask in an impatient matter, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"This is the Premium Romavo card!"  
  
"What's the matter? I thought it was the best insurance there is?"  
  
"H-how can you afford this?" The doctor asked. He was quite surprise that Ranma can afford this. Even with the doctor high pay rate he could never afford this insurance unless he compromise.  
  
"None of your business," said Ranma in a stern voice before adding, "now hurries up with that card. Cause if I stay here any longer my mood will go sour."  
  
"Um.y-yes sir."  
  
"That's Ranma!"  
  
***************  
  
"Sigh." being currently outside Ranma was walking toward a bus stop. He then decided to take a walk toward his apartment.  
  
The month was June and winter isn't creeping around until the late October. Being it at that, this left Ranma a day of sunshine (sunshine lollypop rainbo-ahem sorry about that back to story:) and a nice walk to his apartment.  
  
"Hello Ranma."  
  
Turning around to see the old lady he used to greet every morning Ranma responded, "Hello Mrs. Nobuchi."  
  
"Why, what on earth are you doing all the way here?"  
  
"Oh just." Pictures of a brawl last night Ranma had participate in cross his mind as he sweated. Nobuchi was always worrying about him. No need to ruin her day. "Err. I was visiting a friend. That it!"  
  
"Now, now Ranma dear, I could tell if you're lying or not. Beside son you have such an innocent face that perhaps you can never lie. Have you gotten your self into a fight?"  
  
Slumping his head down Ranma responding as if he was going to be punished if he confirms it, "Yes-but it wasn't my fault. He was giving some girls a hard time." Ranma whined.  
  
"I know dear. Promise me you'll only fight where it is needed and unavoidable."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Nobuchi."  
  
"Now about a girlfriend."  
  
Ranma head slumped lower. All the while Mrs. Nobuchi rambles on about how she wanted to see grandchildren and that Ranma should get a girlfriend.  
  
******************  
  
(Crying was echoing in the background)  
  
A child was standing there crying while trying to cover his face with his two hands. The boy's clothing were messy his shirt was dirty and his pant was darken due to the sand and dust that he have encountered.  
  
All the while a man hovered just a foot away from the boy. The man was staring at the boy... towering over him, like a vulture that is waiting for it food to be dead before picking the flesh of its meal. The man emotions were hidden behind a sunglass. The man didn't attempt to do anything just stared at the boy.  
  
A gleam flash across the man glasses and then he smirked.  
  
"Worthless." The single word echoed throughout the environment they were in. Suddenly light flashes and then heaven started to pour down, the elixir of life-water.  
  
*************  
  
"HUH! Huff, huff." Ranma finally woke up from his dream. It was the same dream that he dreamt for years, the one that haunted him when he was a little child. The one that cause he to be what he is now.  
  
Ranma became the best he can be. One of the psychological affects that effect his hidden needs. That is also hidden in the borders of the id, ego, and the super ego. Ranma have to be the best.  
  
Ranma stalked toward the restroom and started to wash his face. Cleansing his face and leaving his mind on vigilant that this was reality while a while ago was just a dream. Just a memory.  
  
******************  
  
Somewhere in the deepest and most guarded fortress of all of Tokyo 3 was an office, Mister Gendo office to be precise. The room was well protected. Surrounding that office was 2-inch thick alloy call titanium.  
  
(Gendo currently sitting on his chair while Fuyutsuki facing Gendo)  
  
Gendo: "Have you located the third child?"  
  
Fuyutsuki: "The task has been difficult but I believe we found him."  
  
Gendo: "Really? How come it has taken this long?"  
  
Fuyutsuki: "The child was the last place where we should have looked first. Gendo, the child is your son."  
  
Gendo: "Hmm."  
  
Gendo arms and hand were set on top of his table. His fingers were aligned making a pyramid as he look beyond the darkness of the room with a contemplating look. His pyramid of fingers had covered his smiles as he thought to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
Misato was currently outside nearby one of the many shops in Geo Tokyo shopping mall. Misato was currently wearing her usually outfit that consist of a red jacket, a black shirt inside, and a super short skirt.  
  
"Hmm." said the purple bombshell as she stared into the shop. There were many pearls jewelry displaying where her line of eye sight were peering in. 'I wish I could buy one of those. But my paycheck wouldn't allow it. I still have a few payments due.' thought Misato as she looks toward her car.  
  
"You know, pearls are once said to be the frozen tear of a god."  
  
"Wa?" said Misato as she turned around to see a man that was a couple of inches taller than her with a long pigtail that was currently drape around his neck. The man was handsome with a body that any man would kill to have. His apparel consists of a red jacket with a white t-shirt and a baggy raver pant. There was a backpack behind his back.  
  
"Hello, I'm guessing you're Misato Katsanagi?"  
  
"Oh, so you're Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Yea, come on. I don't have time to waste," said Ranma as he begins to walk away from Misato.  
  
"H-hey where are you going?!"  
  
"To my motorcycle. Relax, I'll follow you."  
  
****************  
  
"..."  
  
"What's the matter?" Misato asked as she looks toward Ranma on the motorcycle. Currently Misato car and Ranma motorcycle are sitting on top of a subway.  
  
"Is it legal to take a free ride on top of a subway plus to park your vehicle on it?!" Shouted Ranma his face was red due to his shouting.  
  
"Eh.hehehe." Misato laughs embarrassingly as she held her open right hand up as if she was trying to apologize.  
  
"Um, where did you learn how to take a ride on a subway?"  
  
"Well, I was late to Nerv one day so I was driving faster than-"  
  
"Define fast."  
  
"About 120," Misato replied all the while her face was as if she has driving with this speed habitually. "So then I was dodging car along the bridge when a car out of nowhere came up. I break, lost control, and landed on this train to Nerv," continued Misato.  
  
"Remind me to never let you drive me or follow you on a moving vehicle."  
  
"Hey."  
  
**************  
  
Author notes: Hey there. I finally revised my Angel story! Oh wait I never did posted my Angel story. Oh well its new then for you guys.  
  
Done: Oct 30, 01 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel  
  
BY: Seraphim Doan  
  
Rated: PG cause the word p word was used in the omake.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights of Ranma or Neon Genesis Evangelion. I'm not making any money out of this. I got nothing out of this.  
  
Version 1 (brand new haven't change or touch this sucker. Might have to revise it)  
  
Created: December 8, 2001  
  
Thanks for the comments! Span- I mean THANK YOU.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***********  
  
Somewhere in Nerv Headquarter was a room a small room fills with computers equipments and etc. Currently occupying that certain small room was Maya and Makoto. Ritsuko walks by the room hearing:  
  
Maya: "Bet you five thousand yens* that Misato going to be late."  
  
Makoto: "Alright, deal."  
  
Makoto (thinking): It's been three years she probably knows this place inside out! Easy money.  
  
Maya (thinking): I'm going to have enough yen to get that pair of shoe that I always wanted.  
  
"Sigh.I guess I should go look for Misato and our new pilot," said Ritsuko as she turn around and walk toward the opposite direction that she had walk before.  
  
Just then Shigeru appeared looking at Maya and Makoto as they where staring at each other while smiling mischievously  
  
Shigeru: "Damn, you guys need food or something?"  
  
Makoto: "What?"  
  
Maya: "No, why you ask?"  
  
Shigeru: "Well, it looks like you two were in the American Survival series. Cause you two had weird look like you wanted to eat someone."  
  
Makoto: ".."  
  
Maya: "Heheh sorry just that we're betting over if Misato would get lost."  
  
Shigeru: "Can I join?"  
  
Makoto: "Sure."  
  
**********  
  
Ranma was currently walking across a bridge that connected from a parking lot to Nerv headquarter. The bridge had windows to see outside. Apparently the bridge was high because every single objects person, cars, or things look like the size of VHS tape. Just looking down at the bridge gives Ranma vertigo.  
  
"You like what you see?"  
  
"Only the scenery," said Ranma as he turns to study Misato.  
  
From what Ranma gathers Misato is a purple hair bombshell that is working for Nerv under the category of beautiful Misato had it all the super short shirt showing off her long legs. Her reckless driving is another thing to note.  
  
Misato blush under Ranma intense gazing.  
  
'Heh, still got the looks,' thought Misato.  
  
Misato finally getting tired of the gazing asked "What?"  
  
"Just wondering if you're my escort or something more to Nerv."  
  
"I'm a Major."  
  
"Oh.what's up with the rumors about Eva being berserk?"  
  
"Actually that's classified."  
  
"Yea.and you expect to work in Nerv as a mindless pawn?"  
  
"All information will be provided when you are qualified."  
  
"Really? Does your job pay well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh, is that so? So how's your life?"  
  
".okay I guess. Just need several more payment and the car is mine."  
  
"Wait, that messed up car?"  
  
"It's not mess up!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I brought it three year ago just that under the three year there was angels attacking."  
  
"Oh," said Ranma as he looks around the place now. Apparently they walked about ten minutes now and Ranma seen that sign before. "Misato-san?"  
  
"Call me Misato. Everyone does."  
  
"Okay, um. I think we been here before."  
  
"What? I was sure that I went the right way.stupid place why can't the make it more simple?"  
  
Misato start walking toward the elevator. She was about the press the button when the elevator started to open revealing Ritsuko.  
  
"Misato, you're late," said the blonde woman.  
  
"Eheheh.sorry," Misato replied as she held her right hand up apologetically (like the first episode).  
  
"Hello Ranma. My name is Ritsuko." The blonde woman greeted Ranma while smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Sup," Ranma replied.  
  
"Have you given Ranma the top secret paper?"  
  
"Oh here heheh," said Misato as she fish out of her red jacket a piece of paper and then handed to Ranma a paper that had top secret stamped to it.  
  
"Hey! There's a map on the back of this paper!" exclaimed Ranma.  
  
"Hey, I never knew that! Why didn't you tell me Ritsuko?!"  
  
"We were each given one when we decided to work here," Ritsuko explain while a sweat droplet appears behind Ritsuko head.  
  
Misato smile sheepishly and said "Oh.hehehe guess I didn't want to read or something."  
  
"Hopefully it was something." Ranma added his two cent while a smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Ranma return the remark with a raspberry.  
  
Ritsuko smiles and replied, "Hopefully you guys get along because she might be your guardian Ranma."  
  
Ranma thinking that Ritsuko was teasing started to raspberry Ritsuko.  
  
"Hey that was un call for." said Ritsuko then seeing Misato making a raspberry at Ritsuko.  
  
"I'm still the pretty one," Misato jokingly added before continuing the raspberry.  
  
"At least I'm not the airhead," Ritsuko said jokingly.  
  
Then three of then start making raspberry at each other while the elevator door open.  
  
"Err sempai?" asked Maya as a huge sweat droplet was starting to form behind her head.  
  
"Huh?" All three of them said it at the same time and started to turn away from their circle of raspberries to see Maya at the elevator door.  
  
"The commander is expecting the arrival of the new pilot," stated Maya.  
  
"Commander?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Commander Ikari is the one that run Nerv," Misato answer Ranma question with disgust.  
  
"Eh? Heh, so pop running this place, knew that ass was doing something but this is something that I didn't imagine."  
  
"He's your father? But your last name is Saotome." asked Ritsuko.  
  
"And.?"  
  
"You changed your last name?" asked Maya.  
  
"Err.I think we're late so can we meet this.commander?"  
  
*********  
  
Ranma was escorted by Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya to commander. Ranma follows them pass several steel corridor before entering a room.  
  
A huge room that was cut off by a huge amount of space the space was occupy by a purple Evangelion. Half of its body was atop of a pool of water while the other half was submerge under the water. Ranma stared at it thinking as he looks at it. The purple Eva was grotesque in a gothic kind of way. It features show that it was organic. A life like organic being that had the capabilities to walk and etc. Just like that Ranma had seen on television.  
  
"Do you like what you see Ranma?" a voice broke Ranma train of thought as it resonate through the room. Ranma turn his head toward the direction of the voice. Ranma stop to see high above a balcony with a man on top of it.  
  
Ranma squint his eyes so he could see the other man eyes Ranma smirked when he made eye contact.  
  
Gendo lost his thought for a second when Ranma did that.  
  
"Well, well how have you been? You old fart. It seems that you been well since you abandon me."  
  
"I'm guessing your wondering why you are here."  
  
"*mutters softly* Always trying to dodge the question." said Ranma as he had a disgusted look on his face, "Yeah I guess I was wondering why I was call in from the famous Nerv."  
  
"We needed a pilot to pilot the Unit 01 Eva," said Gendo in his emotionless tone that was making it a fact.  
  
"Why? Why do we even need the Evas?"  
  
"Apparently the Angels are returning?"  
  
"...okay why me? Why not the ones that had been piloting the Eva when the first Angel War?"  
  
"Because we believe that the Angels are stronger than before."  
  
"Yea I guess so.why not? Alright."  
  
'Got nothing to lose. Why not?'  
  
"Ranma, can you follow me?" asked Ritsuko and then walks out the cage room of the purple Evangelion.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****************  
  
(Somewhere else, the Nerv cafeteria)  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted a certain red hair woman.  
  
"Calm down, we're having a new pilot that's all," said Misato as she try to calm Asuka down.  
  
"Why?! Isn't me and wonder girl enough to handle the Angels?!"  
  
"We don't want to chance it. We almost had close call several times during the Angels attack."  
  
"Hmmph, just as long as he or she knows that I'm the best in Eva."  
  
"The pilot is a male... very handsome though since he's the son of Gendo."  
  
"Oh? Gendo had a wife? Kind of hard to believe when he's as cold as ice. He's not getting extra treatment just because he's Gendo son is he?"  
  
"No,"  
  
-----Omake-----  
  
"Well, well how have you been? You old fart. It seems that you been well since you abandon me."  
  
"It has been well. Although I'm surprise that you turn out well."  
  
"Well considering that fact that I was raise by an old fart like you.yes it is surprising isn't it? After you left I was in that house that mother used to lived. She gave me a present." Ranma chuckles bitterly then continue ".that was suppose to be open when I was older. The present was a life long saving of crash. She was saving it for when I was going to get marry. But I promise her that I would use the money to be the best I can be. Just like what she wanted me to be in that letter that was included in the present. Funny thing, she also told me that I was adopted."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hehehehhahaha, you ever wonder why you try your best several time to get a child but after sometime a miracle happen and mother get pregnant? She stuffed a pillow and pretended that she was pregnant and then she adopted me."  
  
"W-w-why?"  
  
"Damn you're stupid aren't you? Have it ever occurred to you that your penis isn't working correctly?"  
  
Misato and Ritsuko tried to hold their thought in finding what just said to be humorous but they couldn't and started laughs.  
  
----end of omake----  
  
Done:12/13/01 2:55 AM (YES it's COLD. I have EDISON for a electric company)  
  
*Don't know how much a yen worth. So I'm guessing.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Sup, anyway I'm guessing the characters are OOC (out of character) not really sure. Ranma is OOC because he had to take care of himself when he was abandon so he's more mature. I dunno about the other characters being OOC.  
  
ON vacation, so I'm trying my best to write Fanfictions. When I'm back to school I won't have time to write any more. So don't expect me to write anything on January. I'll probably start writing on April of next year (2002).  
  
Wanna say Happy New Year and Merry Christmas cause I will most likely not be on line. Reason for that is that I'll be stuffy the shit out of my self with lotsa dim sum and whatever for Christmas.  
  
--Aaron Doan a.k.a. Rith, Seraphim, Anthony, Anh, Sick Minded. 


End file.
